Sa famille
by Mayu Kaneki
Summary: Un Geek enceint, un Antoine Daniel qui n'aime pas son boulot, une panne d'électricité et beaucoup de guimauve ! Mpreg, Yaoi.


**Disclamer** **: Antoine Daniel s'appartient (?) et le Geek est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Si ils me le demandent je m'engage à supprimer cette FanFiction.**

 **Hey! Un petit OS, plein de guimauve, entre le Geek d'SLG et Antoine Daniel de WTC, avec du Mpreg et du Yaoi. Cette FanFiction ne prend pas en compte les émissions de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. J'espère que vous allez apprécier, bonne lecture !**

 **Mayu Kaneki**

Antoine passa le palier de la porte de son appartement, puis posa sa veste sur un porte-manteau, tout en soupirant. Il rentrait d'une dure journée de travail. Travail minable soit dit en passant. Il bossait dans une usine d'emballage de nourriture, il faisait les même geste chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute.. Le binoclard songeait réellement à changer de boulot, mais celui ci leur permettait, à lui et son petit ami, de manger à leur faim.

Il rentra dans le petit salon qui leur servait aussi de salle à manger, pour découvrir son tendre assit dans le canapé. Sa fidèle casquette était vissée sur sa tête, et son t-shirt Captain America semblait trop petit.

''Bonjour mon ange'', fit Antoine en s'asseyant à côté du Geek et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

''Hey 'Toine, répondit le nerd. T'as l'air crevé..

-Mouais, je suis partit plus tôt ce matin. Mon patron m'a appelé pour me demander de, je cite, ''ramener mon cul parce que le connard de Frédéric est en congé maladie et qu'on a besoin d'aide à la boîte''.

-Mais Antoine je comprend pas, je pourrais facilement trouver une place à Macdo, et tu pourra quitter ton boulot de mer..''

Le chevelu l'interrompu en posant ses lèvres contre celle du Geek, ce qui s'avéra être un très bon moyen de le faire taire. Ils restèrent comme ceci un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine stoppa le baisé pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son homme:

''Hors de question que tu ailles bosser dans cet enfer. Puis ce serait pas bon pour le bébé'' dit il en passant sa main sur le ventre rebondis du plus jeune.

Car en effet, cela faisait à présent 4 mois que le Geek était.. enceint ? Cet événement avait chamboulé leur vie, déjà parce qu'un homme qui attend un bébé, c'est assez rare, mais ensuite parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de nourrir une troisième bouche.

''A quoi tu penses ? fit le Geek.

-Rien, rien.. Tu joues pas au nouveau jeu que t'as acheté ?''

Il fit une tête dépitée tout en répondant:

''Plus d'électricité.

-Oh...'' Putain, c'est vrai.

Il avait oublié de payer la facture. Ou il n'avait pas les moyens. A voir. Le Geek se rapprocha d'Antoine et l'enlaça, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Dit mon ange ? fit le nerd d'une voix joyeuse.

-Oui ? répondit Antoine

-Tu sais que je t'aime hein ?

-Ouii.. ? répéta une nouvelle fois Antoine, curieux.

-Alors est ce que tu peux aller me chercher des chips dans la cuisine s'il te plaiit ?''

Le binoclard soupira, avec cependant un léger sourire, puis se leva:

"Oui maître.

-Au barbecue ! Et que ça saute !''

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à manger des chips au barbecue en regardant un film d'horreur.

Ah non merde, ils ont pas d'électricité.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à jouer à des trucs pas très catholiques avec les chips au barbecue.

6 ans plus tard

Un homme à la chevelure indomptable et aux yeux chocolats se tenaient devant une foule d'abonnés. Antoine Daniel était devenu une grande star du net, avec aujourd'hui presque deux millions d'abonnés. Il était libre et épanoui, et nageait dans le bonheur. Le chewbacca quitta la scène, faisait un geste de la main à ses abonnés qui avaient fait le trajet jusqu'à la Japan Expo, pour se diriger vers les coulisses. Oui, il nageait dans le bonheur. Sa chaîne fêterait bientôt ses 3 ans, et ses viewers étaient toujours aussi nombreux.

Une petite tornade aux cheveux fous se jeta dans ses bras, tout en criant:

''Papa Toinou ! Papa Geek m'a emmené au stand de tonton Nyo, et il m'a offert des crayons tout neuf'' fit une petite fille d'environs 7 ans, tout en brandissant les dits crayons.

Elle avait les yeux bleus clairs, et des cheveux châtains noués en une tresse qui lui tombait sur l'épaule. Elle portait des petites lunettes rose et on pouvait voir une dent manquante dans son joli sourire.

''C'est bien ma puce mais évite de les jeter par la fenêtre comme les derniers hein ?'' répondit Antoine.

''Emma ! Je t'ai dis de me prévenir quand tu allais voir papa !''

Le Geek accourut, essoufflé. Il croisa les bras et regarda d'un œil sévère la petite Emma, ce qui fit doucement rire le dit Papa Toinou.

''Mon Ange, fit le Geek, tu m'as fais peur ! Tu aurais pu te perde.

-Oui Papa, promis je referais plus.''

Le plus jeune des deux parents ne put s'empêcher de fondre devant sa fille:

''Oooh mais regarde la Antoine ! Comment veux tu que je la dispute ? Elle est si mignonne..

-C'est parce qu'elle tient de toi, on peut rien te refuser avec ton air de chien battu.'' répondit Antoine en posant un baisé contre le front de son tendre.

Ses abonnés le comblait de joie, mais pas autant que sa fille et son homme. Ceux qu'il protégerait conte le monde entier. Ceux pour qui il pouvait réaliser l'impossible. Sa famille.

 **C'est tellement niai et dégoulinant de guimauve!**

 **Review?**

 **Mayu Kaneki**


End file.
